1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television display method for showing contents such as received programs and web pages on a display of a television (TV) receiver set and more particularly to an operation method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TV receiver is usually equipped with a remote controller. Using the control buttons on the remote controller, the user can turn the TV receiver on and off, change the channels for broadcast programs, record and play back broadcast programs and control the sound volume.
In this connection, a technique that the remote controller has a display which can show broadcast programs has been proposed (see JP-A No. 2004-96361).
In this technique described in JP-A No. 2004-96361, a broadcast program is shown on the display of the remote controller and the user can select channels for broadcast programs independently of the TV receiver so that once the user gets a desired broadcast program, the user can have the program shown on the display of the TV receiver as well.
Furthermore, in a proposed system which includes a large-screen display unit with a display and a portable display unit with a display, broadcast programs are shown on the display of the large-screen display unit and that of the portable display unit and the broadcast program shown on the large-screen display unit can be shown on the portable display unit as well or the broadcast program shown on the portable display unit can be shown on the large-screen display unit as well or the broadcast programs shown on the large-screen display unit and portable display unit can be exchanged (see JP-A No. 2003-333359).
In the technique described in JP-A No. 2003-333359, the display of the portable display unit has a touch panel in which a program content combined with a control panel is shown and the user can do operation for the large-size display unit by touching the control panel.